The Silent Princess
by readaholicgina
Summary: Born into a harsh reality of forever being silent, forced to marry a stranger, All because I was born an Eclipse and will die an Eclipse, or will the stranger brighten the Eclipse. AH, AU, Language and Lemons in later chapters.
1. I Am Female

Disclaimer: All things twilight are not mine, im just borrowing the characters and adding a new spin to it!

**Chapter One: I Am Female.**

When I was born, one would possible expect a congratulations for the mother or father, unfortunately in my case, my mother received nothing more then abuse from my father for giving birth to yet another girl child, he said that she was a useless wife and that she would be punished for not giving him what he desired. My father also didn't receive congratulations for my birth, he received condolences from his friends and family, after all what could be expected considering that he was stuck with another unwanted daughter, though daughter is a very liberal word for what he considered me, I was more like a thing.

My name that was bestowed upon me is Isabella Marie Swan, I come from a family that although lives in a free country where women are able to vote, and choose there life's course, I was unable. In all technicalities I am free, its not as though im a slave or kept against my will, the fact is I just don't have a will left, my Father had beaten that out of my by the age of five and then when my younger brother was old enough to do it, he continued to make sure I knew my place. I have no education, my only skills in this life are to cook, clean and hide from approaching footsteps.

My father is Charlie Swan and he is a strict member of the religion called Eclipse, there are small congregations world wide, my father was born into this life as was his father. My mother Renee was also born with the Eclipse upbringing, its noted through out our small circles that once you are born an Eclipse if you are female, you remain an Eclipse, occasionally males look to other things in life as our nature is sometimes to docile for them, but not often, after all what male would turn down the chance at having two wives legally, and getting worshipped like a god from his family, unfortunately the answer to that question, is once again 'Born an Eclipse, Die an Eclipse".

We live in a small town called Forks, I only know this as I have heard the males speak of it, the country I live in is a mystery to me, other then it rains ninety percent of the time and is extremely cold during winter to the point of snow.

I have two older sisters and a younger brother, My eldest sister is now eighteen her name is Alice and she is married to Jasper, Alice was married on her sixteenth birthday as is the custom of our family, luckily for Alice as we grew up close to Jaspers family, she already knew him although they had never spoken because that was never allowed, but she use to tell me stories about how she would marry him one day and live happily ever after, I always thought she was crazy, knowing the males of Eclipse, I could never see how she could get her happy ending but Jasper although a firm male, she says that he is a kind man as well.

My other sister is seventeen and her name is Rosalie, she was also married though much unfortunately for my father, her husband returned her to him, stating disobedience, when she came home she had changed dramatically, once a beautiful girl that had a smile that could blind you, now its been ten months since she returned and I don't think she has smiled once, at night I can still hear her crying but she refuses to tell me why. Rosalie wasn't as lucky as Alice when she was married, she was married to a man called Royce, he already had another wife and he was a man already in his forties, when ever he came for meetings with my father he was always rude and nasty to the females and could make my skin crawl just by looking at me.

My younger Brother is Jacob, he is the golden child, my mother finally got it right when she gave birth to him and received gifts from my father instead of abuse for once. He is two years younger then me and is the exact clone of my father in every way, especially in temperament and beliefs. As he is male, he gets to go to school and have friends outside of family, which in his eyes also makes us females nothing more then dirt at the bottom of his feet, one of my first memories of him after he started school was him telling on me to my father because I refused to play hide and seek with him, of course I was beaten for that, even though due to my lack of education I could not count. Jacob from then on teased me because I was illiterate and always tried to push me to play games with him that he knew I couldn't play, just to get me in trouble with my father.

The main principle that females of Eclipse learnt to live by was to 'Obey' the males. Whether that male was a father, brother, uncle, cousin, we were to obey because the males are our superior, Females are made to continue on the male race of Eclipse only, we are to be seen only when wanted, heard only when spoken to, though even then we limited our responses to mainly 'yes sir'. We are required to dress in clothes that cover our whole body at all times, though only dresses and long skirts and nothing tight or we would be deemed a harlot, We were not to speak to another male outside our family unless our father ordered it, when we went to town for supplies, we had to be accompanied by others, never look up into others faces and always have our entire body covered including our head with a dark veil. Some days I wondered when I was younger what I did wrong to be born to this life, but now I know the answer is simple, .female.

In seven days it is my sixteenth birthday, and I have been advised that I have been promised to a man on that day. Tomorrow is the first day of my marriage preparations, and I am for the first time in my life, even after getting beaten and abused, am truly scared.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter, I have big plans for this story, so I hope you stay tuned. Don't forget to review so I know what you think**


	2. Insolence

Disclaimer: All things Twilight i do not own, I just like to twist people words! :)

**Chapter Two: Insolence**

Waking up in the morning in the room that I share with Rosalie, I am once again a replica of a human ice sculpture. Stretching out of the ball I have forced my body into to try and rein in any body heat I have left, my whole body creaks and aches, not only from the fierce cold but from the makeshift bed that is only a hay bag stuffed with straw. Father has said that females should not be afforded such luxuries until marriage as it makes us spoilt, and it makes us more appreciative to our husbands. The idea that I will have a bed when married both thrills me but also scares me as it will mean I will have to share it with an unknown man.

I start my day off doing my basic chores and then start to prepare breakfast for my brother Jacob. Normally I would be in charge of making breakfast for both Father and Jacob, but my father has recently acquired a new wife and has been spending almost every night with her. As with Eclipse religion it is permitted for a man to have two wives, though he is required to spend and equal amount of time with each wife to keep the harmony within both homes. My Fathers new wife is only 16 years old and every time I have seen her she has had silent tears running down her face. Father said that he needs to spend the nights with her until she is with child; Mother says that the reason is because he is a dirty old Bastard.

After breakfast, my mother advised me to go and wash myself up as I have a meeting with my future husbands family, She is extremely excited telling me, saying that she is amazed his family has requested me. I have no idea either, how can somebody request someone that they don't even know? Im sure I can't remember a picture ever being taken of me so it must just be a blind set up.

After soaking in the tub and scrubbing my skin to pink, I dress in a simple white dress, Father demands all his daughters dress in White before marriage to show purity, my dress is ankle length with long sleeves, it is fitted around the bodice but not tight and it buttons up til my chin and has a nice lace collar.

Rosalie is waiting in my room for me to help do my hair, my hair reaches the back of my knees so it is very hard to maintain on my own, looking up towards my sister in the mirror, her face is tear stained and I can see her lip trembling.

Reaching out and grabbing her hand to Holt her brushing I ask "Rosalie, what's wrong? are you okay?"

"Oh Isabella, Would you be angry at me if I told you I listened in on fathers conversation when he got home today, and I heard him speaking to you future husband?" she sobbed out.

"Of course not Rosalie! Why would I be mad? Who is it? Do you know his name? Do I know him?" I rushed out with my curiosity peaked.

"I heard father call him Mr Cullen, he was confirming his families visit from what I heard, we don't know the family personally Isabella, But I have heard lots about them."

"I've heard the Cullen family name before but I don't know anything about them, tell me what you have heard, is it good or is it bad?"

"Oh Isabella" Rosalie sobbed out. " The Cullen family are Eclipse royalty, the Cullen's are descendants of the original pioneer family that formed Eclipsed, ive once met a Cullen princess called Tanya, she was the most evilest women, she treated all around her like dirt, can you imagine what the men are like in that family is the females are so bad Isabella?"

Gasping, I remember the day that Rosalie met Tanya, I was with her in the market and she had guards with her, she was ordering them around and I even saw her trip a girl as she walked past for no reason.

"Isabella" Rosalie whispered.

I look up into the mirror and stare into her eyes to let her know that im listening.

"Listen to me very careful okay, don't question me! You will be meeting with his mother and grandmother today, they will be appraising you for your worth to your soon to be husband, you need to make them want to dissolve the marriage, your future husband is bound to be a tyrant Isabella and I just cant watch what happened to me happen to you to, trust me okay? You are better off living here with Father."

All I can do is nod my head at her, once she finished my hair; I rush down to the females living quarters to wait. Unfortunately I don't have to wait for long as I step through the door I can already see two ladies seated with my mother, reaching the chairs they rise to acknowledge me, and im taken back by the beauty of his mother, she has beautiful copper hair and is dressed in a lovely purple dress, she looks up and smiles warmly at me immediately and I wonder whether Rosalie could be wrong, a warm person like her couldn't possible have raised a tyrant.

My musings are cut short when the older lady stands and starts walking around me appraising me closely, she has a aggravated look on her face and once she comes back to my face she reaches up and grabs my face with great force, pulling it down so she could be clear to have my attention.

"So plain, Dull eyes, Lifeless hair, bad posture, to skinny, she will not do for my grandson; he deserves far better then a simple mouse!" She sneered.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I may not want your grandson?" I sneer right back at her.

She gasps "such insolence, I will be informing him immediately!"

With that she grabs the lovely ladies hand and storms out of the room, good I think, Rosalie was right after all his Grandmother is evil, so she has to be correct.

"Isabella! What have you done?" my Mother screeches at me.

Not wanting to go into any details I quickly rush upstairs to my bedroom and slam the door and lock it, I know Father is going to beat me for being rude, but it is completely worth it, im not sure what happened to Rosalie but I do know that I don't want to be sad like her.

I fall asleep upon my bed dreaming of one day finding a love like Alice did, unfortunately my dream was short lived.

"You fucking little whore!" Father screams as he lifts me from bed by my hair.


	3. I am the son

**Disclaimer: All things twilight saga related are not owned by me, i just like to twist peoples words!**

**Chapter Three: I am the son.  
**

With Fathers hand tightly fisted within my hair, he roughly dragged me from my room kicking and screaming, while I was begging to be released. Rosalie was watching from the hall, pressing her back against it looking as though she wanted to sink into it, tears streaming down her cheeks with an anguished look upon her face, as though she was enduring the same pain.

Father dragged me down the stairs head first but lost hold of me as I started to tumble. Upon reaching the bottom I scurried to get to my hands and knees crawling towards the front door, I had just managed to get the door open and to my feet, ready to escape when I was kicked so hard in the back of my knees that I swore I saw lights before crumbling back to the floor.

"You stupid bitch, do you even know what you have done, how much you have managed to disgrace me!" Father yelled while dragging me to my feet and punching me in the ribs.

"I...I...I'mm s.s...Sorry" I stuttered through my sobs while receiving continued blows to my body.

"Fucking SORRY you say, I'll give you fucking sorry!" He screamed.

"I highly recommend you release her" said a voice out of no where.

Father immediately stopped his blows upon my body but left his hands fisted within my hair, I looked out our open door and could see a figure standing in the shadows, the unknown man took a step forward into the light and I knew immediately who it was, my future husband.

He was identical in every way to the beautiful women that came today to see me, his hair was a copper colour and was unruly, Green eyes that showed a glimpse into his soul, strong jaw and was heavy built. Realising I was appraising him he turned to stare into my eyes but the look upon his face portrayed anger, obviously he wanted my father to stop so he could finish me after what I had said to that lady.

"Mr Cullen, Sir, I was just showing Isabella some disciple so she does not get away with what she said today, surely you understand, I would hate for you to have to deal with a mouthy wife." Father said after a bit of silence, he obviously seemed uncomfortable while addressing him as he let go of my hair and started to fidget nervously.

"I do not believe I have read anywhere that within our faith it is acceptable to strike a women, or in your case brutally beat one!" Mr Cullen sneered towards Father.

Realising with his words that he wasn't here to hurt me I crawled out the door and threw myself behind him and gripped the back of his trousers, praying that he would get me out of here, because I would surely die, if left with Father.

"Sir, the women of Eclipse are to be a certain way, surely you would punish Isabella for what she said to your beloved Grandmother." Father sneered right back all the while he had straightened his back towards him, ready for the stand off.

"Hmm…Well, that would be my choice would it not? Either all, the Eclipse Faith no longer has anything to do with you, as of this moment I am stripping you of your membership." Mr Cullen calmly replied.

With that he pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call.

"Good Evening, I would like the police out to the swan residence please, yes thankyou." He hangs up from that call and immediately rang another.

"Father, yes its Edward, can you please come over to the Swan house immediately, Yes I know im not meant to met her before hand, Charlie has beaten her badly and you need to look her over, Hang on I will just check."

"Isabella sweetheart, do you think you have anything broken?" he said to me while reaching around to the back of him and gently stroking my hair.

All I can to is nod for fear that if I open my mouth I will scream from the pain that I am trying to hold in. Immediately he drops to his knees in front of me with a worried look on his beautiful face. Pulling the phone to his ear while looking over me he says yes and to hurry then abruptly closes his phone. I can hear sirens in the distance and they are music to my ears.

The police car pulls up out front and two officers quickly descend to the front porch.

"What seems to be the problem here?" one of the officers asks, while trying to get a look at me.

"I arrived here and witnessed Mr Swan over here beating his daughter; my name is Edward Cullen and im happy to make a statement to that fact." Edward replies.

"Oh...umm…well you see Mr Cullen, Mr Swan here is known in Forks well and umm...I believe that he is Legally able to due to his religious preferences." The offices says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Rest assured Officer that Mr Swans religious preferences do not allow him to beat defenceless women, nor will he be able to hide from the law regarding legal matters again, as from this moment Mr Swan has been stripped of his membership within the Eclipse."

"Oh arh…and who are you exactly to know of this?" the officer raised his eyebrow to question him.

"I am the son of the current leader of Eclipse, and my family were the original members from the start, now I recommend you cuff this man immediately as he is a disgrace and danger to society!" Edward sternly advised them.

I watched as the two officers walked over to my father who had gone and sat on a step with his hands in his hair, they hand cuffed him and they both, one on each side, lifted him and took him out to the car.

Edward clasped my face within his hands gently and lifted it up so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, do you think you can stand? I won't to take you inside and lay you down so you can be more comfortable." Edward whispered to me.

Nodding my head gently I try and stand while holding onto his arm, but my knee where Father had kicked me makes me yelp in pain. Edward immediately puts a hand around my back and under my thighs and lifts me up and starts striding into the house.

As we near the living room, my mother is striding towards me with a huge smile and a bag in tow.

"Isabella, please forgive me but this is my chance to leave, I was born into this life, it is not one that I would have chosen for myself."

**A/N: Thanks all who are reading this, i hope you are enjoying it, dont forget to review so i know how im going! :)**


End file.
